rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Henk K
0 - 9 10 CC Afbeelding:10 CC, Thehits.jpg|10 CC, the hits 1990 - CD - 15 193 3 Doors Down Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Better.jpg|The Better Life 1999 - CD - 153 920-2 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Away.jpg|Away from the Sun 2002 - CD - 064 396-2 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Seventeen.jpg|Seventeen Days 2005 - CD - 0602498801208 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Doors.jpg|3 Doors Down 2009 - CD - 0600753189283 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Time.jpg|Time of My Life 2011 - CD - 602527668109 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Greatest.jpg|The greatest hits 2012 - CD - 602537206001 A ABBA Afbeelding:ABBA, 25naWaterloo.jpg|ABBA, 25 jaar na Waterloo 1999 - CD - 547 486-2 Afbeelding:ABBA, 25naWaterloo2.jpg|ABBA, 25 jaar na Waterloo deel 2 1999 - CD - 543 065-2 Afbeelding:ABBA, DefinitiveCollection.1.jpg|ABBA, the definitive collection 2002 - DVD - 017 445-9 PAL AC/DC afbeelding:AC-DC, Dirty.jpg|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap 1976 - CD - 7567-81481-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Let.jpg|Let There Be Rock 1977 - CD - 7567-92445-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Back.jpg|Back in Black 1980 - CD - 7567-92418-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Who.jpg|Who Made Who 1986 - CD - 7567-81650-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Blow.jpg|Blow Up Your Video 1988 - CD - 7567-81828-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Razors.jpg|The Razors Edge 1990 - CD - 91413 afbeelding:AC-DC, Live2.jpg|AC/DC LIVE 2 CD 1992 - 2CD - 7567-92212-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Live.jpg|AC/DC LIVE 1992 - CD - 7567-92215-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Ballbreaker.jpg|Ballbreaker 1995 - CD - 7559-61780-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Stiff.jpg|Stiff Upper Lip 2000 - CD - 7559-62494-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, StiffUpperLip.1.jpg|Stiff Upper Lip LIVE 2001 - DVD - 8536-40232-2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Jailbreak.jpg|'74 Jailbreak 2003 - CD - 510758 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, HighVoltage.jpg|High Voltage 2003 - CD - 510759 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Blood.jpg|If you want blood 2003 - CD - 510763 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Highway.jpg|Highway To Hell 2003 - CD - 510764 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, ForThose.jpg|For Those About To Rock (we salute you) 2003 - CD - 510766 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Flick.jpg|Flick of the switch 2003 - CD - 510767 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Fly.jpg|Fly on the Wall 2003 - CD - 510768 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, Powerage.jpg|Powerage 2003 - CD - 88875036612 afbeelding:AC-DC, LetThere2004.1.jpg|Let There Be Rock 2004 - DVD - 0289 afbeelding:AC-DC, NoBull.1.jpg|No Bull, the directors cut 2008 - DVD - 88697 29888 9 afbeelding:AC-DC, BlackIce.jpg|Black Ice 2008 - CD - 88697392382 afbeelding:AC-DC, IronMan2.jpg|Iron Man 2 2010 - CD+DVD - 88697 60952 2 afbeelding:AC-DC, LetThere2011.1.jpg|Let There Be Rock 2011 - DVD - 5000106477 afbeelding:AC-DC, Riverplate.jpg|AC/DC - LIVE AT RIVERPLATE 2012 - 2CD - 88875036762 afbeelding:AC-DC, PlayBall.jpg|Play Ball 2014 - CD single - 8887508482 afbeelding:AC-DC, RockOrBust.jpg|Rock Or Bust 2014 - CD - 88875034852 Accept Aerosmith Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Classics.jpg|Classics Live 1986 - CD - GED 467297 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Permanent Vacation.jpg|Permanent Vacation 1987 - CD - GED / GEFD 24162 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Pump.jpg|Pump 1989 - CD - GED / GEFD 24254 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, MakingPump.1.jpg|Aerosmith the making of Pump 1990 - DVD - 49064-9 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Gems.jpg|Gems 1993 - CD - COL 491236 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Greatest hits.jpg|Greatest Hits (Aerosmith 1993) 1993 - CD - 474969 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Get a grip.jpg|Get a grip 1993 - CD - GED 24444 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Big Ones.jpg|Big Ones 1994 - CD - GED 24546 / 424 546-2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, pandora's toys.jpg|Pandora's Toys 1994 - CD - 476956 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Pink.jpg|Pink 1997 - CD single - COL 664872 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Nine lives.jpg|Nine Lives 1997 - CD - COL 485020 6 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, South.jpg|A little south of sanity 1998 - CD - GED 25221 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Push Play.jpg|Just push play 2001 - CD - 501535 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Ultimate.jpg|O'Yeah, ultimate Aerosmith Hits 2002 - CD - COL 508467 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Philadelphia.1.jpg|Aerosmith live in Philadelphia 2008 - DVD - IMM 940133 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, ToughLove.jpg|Tough Love, best of the ballads 2011 - CD - 0602527696287 Afbeelding:Aerosmith music.jpg|Music from another dimension 2012 - CD - 88725 44281 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith LiveJapan.jpg|Aerosmith live in Japan 2004 2013 - CD - IMA 105027 Airbourne Afbeelding:Airbourne, Running.jpg|Runnin' Wild 2007 - CD - RR 7963-2 Afbeelding:Airbourne, Guts.jpg|No Guts No Glory 2010 - CD - RR 7874-2 Afbeelding:Airbourne, Black.jpg|Black Dog Barking 2013 - CD - RR 7672-2 Alanis Morissette Afbeelding:Alanis Morisette, JaggedPill.jpg|Jagged little pill 1995 - CD - 9362-45901 2 Alestorm Afbeelding:Alestorm, Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan 2008 - EP-CD - NPR 274 Alice in Chains Afbeelding:AliceInChains, Sap.jpg|Sap 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD2 Afbeelding:AliceInChains, Jar.jpg|Jar of Flies 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD1 Afbeelding:AliceInChains, MTV.jpg|Alice in Chains, MTV unplugged 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD3 Alice Cooper Afbeelding:Alice Cooper, Alice.jpg|Alice Cooper 1986 - CD - CP 6224 Afbeelding:Alice Cooper, Raise.jpg|Raise Your Fist and Yell 1987 - CD - 255 074-2 (MCAD 42091) Afbeelding:Alice Cooper, Welcome.1.jpg|Welcome To My Nightmare 2011 - DVD - EREDV130 Alter Bridge Afbeelding:AlterBridge, OneDay.jpg|One Day Remains 2004 - CD - 0601501309724 Afbeelding:AlterBridge, Blackbird.jpg|Blackbird 2007 - CD - 0602517467484 Amon Amarth Afbeelding:AmonAmarth, Avenger.jpg|The Avenger 2009 - CD - 3984-14731-2 Anastacia Afbeelding:Anastacia, NotThatKind.jpg|Not that kind 2000 - CD - 497412 2 Afbeelding:Anastacia, Freak.jpg|Freak Of Nature 2001 - CD - 504757 2 Afbeelding:Anastacia, Pieces.jpg|Pieces of a dream 2005 - CD - 82876731962 Annie Lennox Afbeelding:Annie Lennox, Diva.jpg|Diva 1992 - CD - PD 75326 Anouk Afbeelding:Anouk, TogetherAlone.jpg|Together alone 1997 - CD - DNCD 1609 Afbeelding:Anouk, Urban.jpg|Urban Solitude 1999 - CD - DNCD 99680 Afbeelding:Anouk, CloseUp.1.jpg|Anouk, close up 2003 - CD+DVD - 7243 5992550 9 Afbeelding:Anouk, HotelNewYork.jpg|Hotel New York 2004 - CD - 7243 8751522 2 Anthrax Afbeelding:Anthrax, Man.jpg|I'm the Man 1987 - CD - 258 786 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Euphoria.jpg|State of Euphoria 1988 - CD - 259 334 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Persistence.jpg|Persistence of Time 1990 - CD - 260 929 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Stomp.jpg|Stomp 442 1995 - CD - 7559-61856-2 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Madhouse.jpg|Madhouse, the very best of Anthrax 2001 - CD - 314 586 004-2 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Anthrology.jpg|Anthrology: No Hit Wonders (1985 - 1991) 2005 - CD - 0602498832639 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Oidivnikufesin.1.jpg|Oidivnikufesin 2008 - DVD - PPCR 010 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Through Time.1.jpg|Through Time P.O.V. 2008 - DVD - PPCR 009 Afbeelding:Big4.1.jpg|The Big 4, Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Live From Sofia, Bulgaria 2010 - DVD - 06025 275 054 6 6 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Anthrax.jpg|Anthrax 2012 - CD - 5338424 Afbeelding:Anthrax, Essential.jpg|Anthrax essential 2014 - CD - 5348100 Afbeelding:Anthrax, ChileOnHell.jpg|Chile On Hell 2014 - 2CD + Blue Ray - 27361 3280 Avenged Sevenfold Afbeelding:Avenged Sevenfold, SoundingTrompet.jpg|Sounding The Seventh Trumpet 2001 - CD - HR 660-2 Afbeelding:Avenged Sevenfold, CityEvil.jpg|City of Evil 2005 - CD - 9362-48613-2 Afbeelding:Avenged Sevenfold, AvengedSevenfold.jpg|Avenged Sevenfold 2007 - CD - 9362-49920-1 Axel Rudi Pell Afbeelding:Axel Rudi Pell, Obsession.jpg|Wild Obsession 1989 - CD - SPV 84-7610 Afbeelding:Axel Rudi Pell, MasqueradeBall.jpg|The Masquerade Ball 2000 - CD - SPV 085-21692 B Black Abyss Afbeelding:BlackAbyss, Possessed.jpg|Possessed 2012 - CD - CD ARC 007 / 02080342APY Black Crowes Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Shake.jpg|Shake Your Moneymaker 1990 - CD - 0602537349883 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Southern.jpg|The Southern Harmony and Musical Companion 1992 - CD - 512 263-2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Amorica.jpg|Amorica 1994 - CD - 74321 23682 2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, ThreeSnakes.jpg|Three Snakes & One Charm 1996 - CD - COL 491793 2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, ByYourSide.jpg|By Your Side 1998 - CD - 0602537349852 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2000 - CD - 0602537349876 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, FreaknRoll.jpg|Freak 'n' Roll ...Into The Fog, The Black Crowes, All join hands, The Fillmore, San Francisco 2006 - CD - EDGCD342 GAS 0000342 EDG Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, LostCrowes.jpg|The Lost Crowes 2006 - CD - 8122 79537 2 Afbeelding:BlackCrowes, WarpaintLive.jpg|Warpaint Live 2009 - CD - ER 20154-2 Black Label Society Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Stronger.jpg|Stronger Than Death 2000 - CD - ARMCD513 GAS 0000513 AMY Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Blessed.jpg|The Blessed Hellride 2003 - CD - SPITCD091 GAS0000091 SPR Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Eternal.jpg|1919 Eternal 2004 - CD - ARMCD515 GAS 0000515 AMY Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Hangover.jpg|Hangover Music Vol. VI 2004 - CD - SPITCD081 GAS0000081 SPR Afbeelding:BlackLabel, Kings.jpg|Kings of Damnation 98-04 2005 - CD - ARMCD518 GAS00005 18 AMY Afbeelding:BlackLabel, SottoHell.jpg|Shot to Hell 2006 - CD - RR 8048-2 Black Sabbath afbeelding:Black Sabbath, GreatestHits.jpg|Black Sabbath - Greatest Hits 1977 - CD - 6002 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Vol 4.jpg|Vol 4 (Black Sabbath) 1986 - CD - CLACD 199 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Bloody.jpg|Sabbath Bloody Sabbath 1986 - CD - CLACD 201 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Tyr.jpg|Tyr 1990 - CD - 24 1070 2 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, IronMan.jpg|Iron Man 1992 - CD - 291 005 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Dehumanizer.jpg|Dehumanizer 1992 - CD - 0777 713155 2 7 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Forbidden.jpg|Forbidden 1995 - CD - 7243 8 30620 2 7 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Technical.jpg|Technical Ecstasy 1996 - CD - ESM CD 328 GAS 0000328ESM afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Heaven.jpg|Heaven and Hell 1996CD ESM CD 330 GAS 0000330 ESM afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Born.jpg|Born Again 1996 - CD - ESM CD 334 GAS 0000334 ESM afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Reunion.jpg|Reunion 1998 - CD - 491954 9 Afbeelding:Black Sabbath, NeverSayDie.1.jpg|Black Sabbath, Never Say Die 2003 - DVD - SAVE 3012 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Live.jpg|Live at Last 2004 - CD - SMRC071 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Mob.jpg|Mob Rules 2004 - CD - SMRCD073 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Live Evil.jpg|Live Evil 2004 - CD - SMRCD074 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Seventh.jpg|Seventh Star 2004 - CD - SMRCD076 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Idol.jpg|The Eternal Idol 2004 - CD - SMRCD077 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Greatest.jpg|Greatest hits 2009 - CD - 2705880 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Never.jpg|Never Say Die 2009 - CD - 2716533 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Sabotage.1a.jpg|Sabotage 2009 - CD - 2716664 afbeelding:Black Sabbath.jpg|Black Sabbath 2010 - CD - 2730324 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Masters.jpg|Master of Reality 2010 - CD - 2730325 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Paranoid.jpg|Paranoid 2010 - CD - 2730327 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Gathered.1.jpg|Black Sabbath live, Gathered in their masses 2012 - CD+DVD - 00602537540891 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, 13.jpg|13 2013 - CD - 602537349579 Afbeelding:TheManyFacesOf, BlackSabbath.jpg|The Many Faces Of: Black Sabbath 2014 - 3CD - MBB7186 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, Ultimate.jpg|Black Sabbath, The Ultimate Collection 2016 - 2CD - BMGCAT2CD83 afbeelding:Black Sabbath, TheEnd.jpg|The End 2016 - CD - onbekend Bon Jovi Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Slippery.jpg|Slippery when wet 1986 - CD - 830 264-2 M 1 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Jersey.jpg|New Jersey 1988 - CD - 836 345-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Faith.jpg|Keep the Faith (album) 1992 - CD - 514 197-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Cross roads.jpg|Crossroad 1994 - CD - 522 936-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, These.jpg|These Days 1995 - CD - 528 248-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, TheseDays.jpg|These Days, special edition 1996 - CD - 532 644-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, MidnightChelsea.jpg|Midnight in Chelsea 1997 - CD single - 574 519-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Crush.jpg|Crush 2000 - CD - 542 562-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, CrushTour.1.jpg|Bon Jovi, the crush tour 2000 - DVD - DTS-9300 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Wild.jpg|One wild night LIVE 1985-2001 2001 - CD - 548 865-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Bounce.jpg|Bounce 2002 - CD - 063 136-2 / 063 059-2 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Left.jpg|This left feels right 2003 - CD - 0602498005393 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, SlipperyWet.1.jpg|Bon Jovi, slippery when wet 2003 - DVD - 0242 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Nice.jpg|Have a nice day 2009 - CD - 06025-2736182-6 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Classics.1.1.jpg|The broadcast archives Bon Jovi classic performances 2009 - DVD - 823880026577 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, 2009.1.1.jpg|Bon Jovi + 7800' Fahrenheit 2009 - CD - 0600753186138 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Circle.jpg|The Circle 2009 - CD - 602527245607 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2010 - CD - 602527523361 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, What.jpg|What about now 2013 - CD - 602537297313 Afbeelding:Bon Jovi, Burning.jpg|Burning Bridges 2015 - CD - 0602547508591 Bonnie Tyler Afbeelding:Bonnie Tyler, Greatest.jpg|Bonnie Tyler, greatest hits 1986 - CD - TCD 2291 Boston Afbeelding:Boston, Boston.jpg|Boston (1976) 2008 - CD - 88697184002 Afbeelding:Boston, greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 1997 - CD - 484333 2 Bruce Dickinson Afbeelding:Bruce Dickinson, Tattooed.jpg|Tattooed Millionaire 1990 - CD - CDP 79 4 273 2 UK CDEMC 3574 Afbeelding:Bruce Dickinson, Accident.jpg|Accident of birth 2005 - 2CD - SMEDD197 Afbeelding:Bruce Dickinson, Balls.jpg|Balls to Picasso 2005 - 2CD - SMEDD199 Bruce Springsteen Afbeelding:Bruce Springsteen, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 1995 - CD - 478555 2 Bryan Adams Afbeelding:Bryan Adams, Live.jpg|Bryan Adams - Live! Live! Live! 1988 - CD - PCCY-10080 Afbeelding:Bryan Adams, SoFar.jpg|So far so good 1993 - CD - 540 157-2 Afbeelding:Bryan Adams, Unplugged.jpg|Bryan Adams - Unplugged 1997 - CD - 540 831 2 C Cher Afbeelding:Cher, Believe.jpg|Believe 1998 - CD - 3984 25319 2 Chicago Afbeelding:Chicago, LookAway.jpg|Chicago, Look Away 1988 - CD single - 7599-21484-2 Afbeelding:Chicago, HeartOf.jpg|Chicago, the heart of .. 1989 - CD - 7599-26107-2 Afbeelding:Chicago, VeryBestOf.jpg|Chicago, the very best of .. 1996 - CD - 9902295 Cinderella Afbeelding:Cinderella, Nightsongs.jpg|Night Songs 1986 - CD - 830 076-2 M-1 Coldplay Afbeelding:Coldplay, x,y.jpeg|X&Y 2005 - CD - 00946 3112802 8 Copia Afbeelding:Copia, Epoch.jpg|Epoch 2017 - CD - onbekend Counting Crows Afbeelding:Counting Crows, DesertLife.jpg|This Desert Life 1999 - CD - 490 415-2 Afbeelding:Counting Crows, HardCandy.jpg|Hard Candy 2003 - CD - 493 559-2 Crash Test Dummies Afbeelding:Crash Test Dummies, GodShuffled.jpg|God Shuffled His Feet 1993 - CD - 74321 16531 2 Creed Afbeelding:Creed, Prison.jpg|My Own Prison 1999 - CD - 493078 2 Afbeelding:Creed, Human.jpg|Human Clay 2000 - CD - 495027 9 Afbeelding:Creed, Weathered.jpg|Weathered 2001 - CD - 504979 2 Afbeelding:Creed, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2004 - CD + DVD - 50999 6 87036 2 2 Creedence Clearwater Revival Afbeelding:Creedence, Chronicle.jpg|Creedence Clearwater Revival, chronicle, the 20 greatest hits 1985 - CD - CA 801 98.554 Afbeelding:Creedence, CompleteHit.jpg|Creedence Clearwater Revival, the complete hit album, vol.1 1987 - CD - 01 2791 61 Afbeelding:Creedence, AllTime.jpg|Creedence Clearwater Revival, all time greatest hits 1998 - 2CD - ZYX 81157-2 Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young Afbeelding:CSNY, Live74.jpg|Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, live 1974 2014 - CD - ongenummerd D Danzig Afbeelding:Danzig, HowGodsKill.jpg|Danzig III: How the Gods Kill 1992 - CD - 512 270-2 Daughtry Afbeelding:Daughtry, Daughtry.jpg|Daughtry 2006 - CD - RCA 82876888602 David Bowie Afbeelding:David Bowie, SinglesCollection.jpg|Bowie, the singles collection 1993 - 2CD - 7243 8 28099 2 0 David Lee Roth Afbeelding:David Lee Roth, LittleAintEnough.jpg|A Little Ain't Enough 1991 - CD - 7599-26477-2 Death Afbeelding:Death, Symbolic.jpg|Symbolic 1995 - CD - RR 8957-2 Deep Purple Afbeelding:Deep Purple, MadeInJapan.jpg|Made in Japan 1972 - CD - CDP 7 48050 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Deepest.jpg|Deepest Purple, the very best of Deep Purple 1980 - CD - CDP 7 46032 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, 24carat.jpg|24 carat Purple 1987 - CD - CD-FA 3132 / CDM 7 52020 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Slaves.jpg|Slaves and Masters 1990 - CD - 74321 18719 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Knocking.jpg|Knockin At Your Backdoor, the best of Deep Purple in the 80's 1991 - CD - 511 438-2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, BattleRage.jpg|The Battle Rages On 1993 - CD - 74321 15420 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Singles.jpg|Deep Purple, singles A's & B's 1993 - CD - 0777 7 81009 2 8 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Rock.jpg|Deep Purple in Rock 1995 - CD - 7243 8 34019 2 5 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Fireball.jpg|Fireball, 25th aniversary edition 1996 - CD - 7273 8 53711 2 7 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Japan.jpg|Made in Japan 1998 - 2CD - 7243 8 57864 2 6 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Purplexed.jpg|Purplexed 1998 - CD - 74321 597372 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Perfect.jpg|Perfect Strangers 1999 - CD - 546 045-2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, HouseBlueLight.jpg|The house of blue light 1999 - CD - 546 162-2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Shades.jpg|Shades of Deep Purple 2000 - CD - 7243 4 98336 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Who.jpg|Seventeen Days 2000 - CD - 7243 5 21607 2 3 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Essential.jpg|Deep Purple, the essential 2003 - CD - 07243 582115 2 8 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Rapture.jpg|Rapture of the deep 2005 - CD - 0165542ERE Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Friends.jpg|Deep Purple and friends, greatest hits 2006 - 2CD - MCD 1437 / 2 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Montreux.jpg|Live at Montreux 2006 - CD - EAGCD323 GAS 0000323 EAG Afbeelding:Deep Purple, London.jpg|Live In London 2007 - 2CD - 5099950358021 Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Rising 2011 - CD + DVD - 0206608ERE Afbeelding:Deep Purple, RisingSun.1.jpg|To the rising sun in Tokyo 2015 - DVD - 0210532EMU Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Wacken1.jpg|From the setting sun in Wacken box 2015 - 2CD + DVD - 0210536EMU Afbeelding:Deep Purple, Wacken.jpg|From the setting sun in Wacken 2015 - DVD - 0210537EMU Def Leppard Afbeelding:Def Leppard, High.jpg|High 'n' Dry 1981 - CD - 818 836-2 Y-1 Delain Dimmu Borgir Afbeelding:Dimmu Borgir, Enthrone.jpg|Enthrone Darkness Triumphant 1997 - CD - NB-247-2 Dio Afbeelding:Dio, The last in line.jpg|The Last In Line 1984 - CD - 822 366-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Sacred heart.jpg|Sacred Heart 1985 - CD - 824 848-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Intermission.jpg|Intermission 1986 - CD - 830 078-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Dream evil.jpg|Dream Evil 1987 - CD - 832 530-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Lock up the wolves.jpg|Lock Up the Wolves 1990 - CD - 846 033-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Diamonds.jpg|Diamonds - The Best of Dio 1992 - CD - 512 206-2 Afbeelding:Dio, StrangeHighways.jpg|Strange Highways 1994 - CD - 9 45527-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Anthology.jpg|Anthology 1997 - CD - VSOP CD 245 Afbeelding:Dio, DioMaster.jpg|Dio 1998 - CD - 538 068-2 Afbeelding:Dio, KillingDragon.jpg|Killing the Dragon 2002 - CD - SPITCD 199 / GAS 0000199 SPR Afbeelding:Dio, The collection.jpg|Dio the collection 2003 - CD - 077 043-2 Afbeelding:Dio, Evil or Divine.1.jpg|Evil or Divine 2003 - DVD - EVDVD 094 Afbeelding:Dio, Master.jpg|Master of the Moon 2004 - CD - SPV 085-69912 CD Afbeelding:Dio, Holy diver.jpg|Holy Diver 2005 - CD - 9830994 Afbeelding:Dio, Magica.jpg|Magica 2005 - CD - 223165-205 Afbeelding:Dio at Donington.jpg|Dio live at Donington UK. 1983 and 1987 2010 - CD - NEG 001 Afbeelding:Dio, BestBeast.jpg|Dio - the very beast of vol. 2 2012 - CD - NEG-015 Dire Straits Afbeelding:Dire STraits, MoneyForNothing.jpg|Money For Nothing 1988 - CD - 836 419-2 Disturbed Afbeelding:Disturbed, Sickness.jpg|The Sickness 2000 - CD - 9362-48315-2 Afbeelding:Disturbed, Believe.jpg|Believe 2002 - CD - 9362-48320-2 Afbeelding:Disturbed, TenThousend.jpg|Ten Thousand Fists 2005 - CD - 9362-49433-2 Afbeelding:Disturbed, Indestructible.jpg|Indestructible 2008 - CD - 9362-49887-2 Afbeelding:Disturbed, Asylum.jpg|Asylum 2010 - CD - 9362-49664-2 Afbeelding:Disturbed, LostChildren.jpg|The Lost Children 2011 - CD - 9362-49548-9 Dokken Doro E Eagles Afbeelding:Eagles, HotelCalifornia.jpg|Hotel California 1976 - CD - 253 051 Afbeelding:Eagles, TheirGreatest.jpg|Eagles, their greatest hits 1976 - CD - 7559-60511-2 Afbeelding:Eagles, HellFreezesOver.jpg|Hell Freezes Over 1994 - CD - GED 24725 / 424 725-2 Afbeelding:Eagles, VeryBest.jpg|Eagles, the very best of the 1994 - CD - 954832375-2 Afbeelding:Eagles, FarewellTour.1.jpg|Eagles, farewell tour, live from Melbourne 2005 - 2 DVD - 2564 62307-2 Afbeelding:Eagles, CompleteGreatestHits.jpg|Eagles, the complete greatest hits 2008 - 2 CD - 8122-79933-7 Eddie Vedder Afbeelding:Eddie Vedder, IntoWild.jpg|Into The Wild 2007 - CD - 88697-18240-2 Elf Afbeelding:Dio, the elf albums.jpg|The Elf Albums 1991 - CD - VSOP CD 167 Afbeelding:Elves.1.jpg|And before Elf ... There were Elves 2011 - CD - NEG008 Elton John Afbeelding:Elton John, Greatest.jpg|Elton John, greatest hits 1985 - CD - BRCD14 Afbeelding:Elton John, LoveSongs.jpg|Elton John, love songs 1995 - CD - 528 788-2 Epica Eric Clapton Afbeelding:Eric Clapton, Unplugged.jpg|Eric Clapton, Unplugged 1992 - CD - 9362-45024-2 Afbeelding:Eric Clapton, Stages.jpg|Eric Clapton, Stages 1998 - CD - 554 724-2 Eurythmics Afbeelding:Eurythmics, GreatestHits.jpg|Greatest Hits 1991 - CD - PD74856 Europe Evanescence Afbeelding:Evanescence, Fallen.jpg|Fallen 2004 - CD - 510879 9 Afbeelding:Evanescence, OpenDoor.jpg|The Open Door 2006 - CD - 88697 004742 Extreme F Five Finger Death Punch Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, WayOfTheFist.jpg|The Way of the Fist 2008 - CD - 0602517874558 Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, WarAnswer.jpg|War is the Answer 2009 - CD - SP1360CD-2712937 Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, AmericanCapitalist.jpg|American Capitalist 2011 - CD - 6 052784860 0 SPINE784860 Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, WrongSideHeaven-1.jpg|The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1 2013 - CD - ESM 075 Afbeelding:FiveFingerDeathPunch, WrongSideHeaven-2.jpg|The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 2 2013 - CD - ESM 104 2 Fleetwood Mac Afbeelding:Fleetwood Mac, GreatestHits.jpg|Fleetwood Mac, Greatest Hits 1998 - CD - 460704 9 Flotsam & Jetsam Afbeelding:FlotsamJetsam, Quatro.jpg|Cuatro 1992 - CD - MCD10678 Foo Fighters Afbeelding:FooFighters.jpg|Foo Fighters 1995 - CD - 7243 8 34027 2 4 Afbeelding:FooFighters, GreatestHits.jpg|Foo Fighters, greatest hits 2009 - CD - 88697 36921 2 Frankie Goes To Hollywood Afbeelding:FGTH, Liverpool.jpg|Liverpool 1986 - CD - ZCIDQ8 / (90546-2) 257896 Afbeelding:FGTH, BANG.jpg|Bang, The Greatest Hits Of Frankie Goes To Hollywood 1993 - CD - 4509-93912-2 G Gamma Ray Afbeelding:Gamma Ray, EmpireUndead.jpg|Empire Of The Undead 2014 - CD + DVD - 0209370ERE Gary Moore Afbeelding:Gary Moore, StillBlues.jpg|Still Got The Blues 2003 - CD - 7243 5 83580 2 5 Genesis Afbeelding:Genesis, WeCan'tDance.jpg|We Can't Dance 1991 - CD - GEN CD3 / 262 082 PM 527 George Michael Afbeelding:George Michael, Faith2011.jpg|Faith 2011 - CD - 88697992642 Gillan Afbeelding:Gillan, Trouble.jpg|Trouble, the best of Gillan 1991 - CD - CD VIP 108 Girlschool Godsmack Afbeelding:Godsmack.jpg|Godsmack 1998 - CD - UND-53190 / 153 190-2 Afbeelding:Godsmack, Awake.jpg|Awake 2000 - CD - 159 688-2 Afbeelding:Godsmack, Faceless.jpg|Faceless 2003 - CD - 067 854-2 Afbeelding:Godsmack, TenYears.jpg|Ten Years Of Godsmack 2007 - CD - 0602517523951 Afbeelding:Godsmack, Oracle.jpg|The Oracle 2010 - CD - 0602527406428 Afbeelding:Godsmack, 1000hp.jpg|1000hp 2014 - CD - 0602527406428 Gojira Golden Earring Afbeelding:Golden Earring, BloodyBuccaneers.jpg|Bloody Buccaneers 1991 - CD - 468093 2 Afbeelding:Golden Earring, NakedTruth.jpg|The Naked Truth 1992 - CD - 472619 2 Afbeelding:Golden Earring, FaceIt.jpg|Face It 1994 - CD - 477650 9 Afbeelding:Golden Earring, LastBlast.jpg|Last Blast Of The Century 1999 - CD - 2004480 Good Charlotte Afbeelding:Good Charlotte, ChroniclesLifeDeath.jpg|The Chronicles of Life and Death 2004 - CD - 517685 9 Great White Afbeelding:Great White, Hooked.jpg|Hooked 1991 - CD - CDP 7 95330 2 Greenday Afbeelding:Greenday, Dookie.jpg|Dookie 1994 - CD - 9362-45795-2 Afbeelding:Greenday, Insomniac.jpg|Insomniac 1995 - CD - 9362-46046-2 Afbeelding:Greenday, AmericanIdiot.jpg|American Idiot 2004 - CD - 9362-48972-2 Afbeelding:Greenday, 21stCentury.jpg|21st Century Breakdown 2009 - CD - 9362-49802-1 Guano Apes Afbeelding:Guano Apes, WalkingThinLine.jpg|Walking on a Thin Line 2003 - CD - 74321 94569 2 Afbeelding:Guano Apes, Live.jpg|Guano Apes live 2003 - CD - 82876 56046 2 Guns N Roses Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Apetite.jpg|Appetite for Destruction 1988 - CD - 424 148-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Lies.jpg|Lies 1988 - CD - 424 198-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Illusion1.jpg|Use Your Illusion I 1991 - CD - 424 415-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Illusion2.jpg|Use Your Illusion II 1991 - CD - 424 420-2 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Illusion1live.1.jpg|Use your illusion I, world tour - 1992, Tokyo 1992 - DVD - 0602498613375 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Spaghetti.jpg|The Spaghetti Incident? 1993 - CD - GED 24617 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 2004 - CD - 0602498621080 Afbeelding:GunsNRoses, Chinese.jpg|Chinese Democracy 2008 - CD - 0602517906075 H Halcyon Way Halestorm Hawkwind Heart Afbeelding:Heart, Brigade.jpg|Brigade 1997 - CD - CDP 7 91820 2 Afbeelding:Heart, GreatestHits.jpg|Heart / These Dreams - Heart's Greatest Hits 1997 - CD - 7243 8 53376 2 8 Afbeelding:Heart, AlbumClassics.jpg|Heart, original album classics 2011 - 5 CD - 88883763362 Heaven And Hell Afbeelding:Heaven and Hell, RadioCity.1.jpg|Life from Radio City Music Hall 2007 - DVD - SPV 98107 DVD Helloween Afbeelding:Helloween, Pink.jpg|Pink Bubbles Go Ape 1991 - CD - 7960862 Afbeelding:Helloween, Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon 1993 - CD - 0777 7 89368 2 4 Afbeelding:Helloween, Better.jpg|Better Than Raw 1997 - CD - RAW CD 125 GSA0000125RAW Hinder Afbeelding:Hinder, Extreme.jpg|Extreme Behavior 2005 - CD - 0602498849873 Afbeelding:Hinder, Limit.jpg|Take It to the Limit 2008 - CD - 602517873520 Afbeelding:Hinder, AmericanNightmare.jpg|All American Nightmare 2010 - CD - 00602527541983 H.E.A.T. I Iggy Pop Afbeelding:IggyPop, Home.jpg|Home 1990 - CD singel - VUSCD 22 Afbeelding:IggyPop, Candy.jpg|Candy 1990 - CD singel - VUSCD 29 In Flames INXS Afbeelding:INXS, Kick.jpg|Kick 1987 - CD - 832 721-2 Iron Maiden afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Fear.jpg|Fear of the Dark 1992 - CD - 7243 4 96925 0 3 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, X-factor.jpg|The X Factor 1995 - CD - 7243 8 35819 2 4 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Virtual.jpg|Virtual XI 1998 - CD - 7243 4 93915 2 9 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Iron.jpg|Iron Maiden 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96916 0 5 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Killers.jpg|Killers 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96917 0 4 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Number.jpg|The Number of the Beast 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96918 0 3 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Piece.jpg|Piece of Mind 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96919 0 2 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Powerslave.jpg|Powerslave 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96920 0 8 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, LiveAfter.jpg|Live After Death 1998 - 2CD - 7243 4 96921 0 7 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Somewhere.jpg|Somewhere in Time 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96924 0 4 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, RealLive.jpg|A Real Live Dead One 1998 - 2CD - 7243 4 96926 0 2 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Seventh.jpg|Seventh Son of a Seventh Son 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96864 0 3 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Prayer.jpg|No Prayer for the Dying 1998 - CD - 7243 4 96865 0 2 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Wickerman.jpg|The Wicker Man 2000 - CD single - 7243 8 88656 0 9 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Brave.jpg|Brave New World 2000 - CD - 7243 5 26605 2 0 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Rio.jpg|Iron Maiden - Rock in Rio 2002 - 2CD - 7243 5 38643 0 9 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Rio1.1.jpg|Iron Maiden - Rock in Rio video 2002 - 2DVD - SVE 5001 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Dance.jpg|Dance of Death 2003 - DVD - 592 3409 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Visions.jpg|Visions Of The Beast 2003 - 2DVD - 7243 4904039 7 UK 490 4039 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Death.jpg|Death On The Road 2005 - 2CD - 0946 336 574 2 7 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Matter.jpg|A Matter of Life and Death 2006 - CD - 0946 372321 2 5 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, LiveAfter1.1.jpg|Live After Death 2 DVD 2008 - 2DVD - 0094637952290 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Best'80-'89.jpg|Somewhere back in time - the best of 1980-1989 2008 - CD - 50999 214 7072 1 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Flight.jpg|FLIGHT 666 2009 - 2CD - 50999 6977572 7 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Flight1.jpg|FLIGHT 666 the film 2009 - 2DVD - 50999 698 1419 8 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Final.jpg|The Final Frontier 2010 - CD - 50999 6477722 1 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, Best'90-'10.jpg|From Fear To Eternity - the best of 1990-2010 2011 - 2CD - 50999 0273622 8 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, ENVIVO.jpg|EN VIVO! 2012 - 2CD - 50999 301590 2 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, England.jpg|Maiden England '88 2013 - 2CD - 50999 973 615 2 7 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, S.Evil.1.jpg|The Evil That Men Do 2014 - 7"single 2564624845 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, S.CanPlay.1.jpg|Can I Play With Madness 2014 - 7"single 2564624847 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, S.Flight.1.jpg|Flight Of Icarus 2014 - 7"single 2564624879 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, S.RunHills.1.jpg|Run To The Hills 2014 - 7"single 2564625170 afbeelding:Iron Maiden, BookOfSouls.jpg|The Book Of Souls 2015 - 2DVD - 082564089239 J Jane's Addiction Janis Joplin Jeff Beck Jeff Healey Jimi Hendrix Joe Satriani Judas Priest Afbeelding:Judas Priest, Live.jpg|Priest...Live! 1986 - 2CD - 5099750213629 Afbeelding:Judas Priest, Collection.jpg|Judas Priest, the collection 1989 - CD - CCSCD213 Afbeelding:Judas Priest, Living.jpg|Living after Midnight 1997 - CD - 487242 2 Afbeelding:Judas Priest, PointEntry.jpg|Point of Entry 2001 - CD - 5021322000 / 50213 2 Afbeelding:Judas Priest, Screaming.jpg|Screaming for Vengeance 2001 - CD - 502133 2 Afbeelding:Judas Priest, Painkiller.jpg|Painkiller 2001 - CD - 502139 2 Afbeelding:Judas Priest, Sad.jpg|Sad Wings of Destiny & Rocka Rolla 2006 - 2CD - 7320470061503 K Kane Kansas Keane Kid Rock King Diamond Afbeelding:King Diamond, FatalPortrait.jpg|Fatal Portrait 1997 - CD - RR 8789-2 Kiss Afbeelding:Kiss, Destroyer.jpg|Destroyer 1976 - CD - 824 149-2 Y-1 Afbeelding:Kiss, AliveII.jpg|Kiss Alive II 1977 - 2CD - 822 781-2 M-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, Dynasty.jpg|Dynasty 1979 - CD - 532 388-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, CreaturesNight.jpg|Creatures of the Night 1982 - CD - 532 391-2 (18) Afbeelding:Kiss, CrazyNights.jpg|Crazy Nights 1987 - CD - 558 861-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, Revenge.jpg|Revenge 1992 - CD - 848 037-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, CarnivalSouls.jpg|Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions 1997 - CD - 314 536 323-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, DoublePlatinum.jpg|Kiss, double platinum 1997 - CD - 532 383-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, PsychoCircus.jpg|Psycho Circus 1998 - CD - 558 992-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, GreatestKissHits.jpg|Greatest Kiss Hits 1999 - 2CD - 534 229-1 Afbeelding:Kiss, RockNRollAllNight.1.jpg|Kiss, Rock 'N' Roll All Nite 2000 - DVD - 5502 Afbeelding:Kiss, VeryBest.jpg|The Very Best Of Kiss 2002 - CD - 063 122-2 Afbeelding:Kiss, BestKissVol2.jpg|The Best Of Kiss Volume 2 2004 - CD - B0002594-02 IN02 Afbeelding:Kiss, OnStage2006.1.jpg|Live Thunder, on stage 2006 2006 - DVD - DSL-DV-1024 Afbeelding:Kiss, Icon.jpg|Kiss, Icon 2010 - CD - 0602527442181 Afbeelding:Kiss, Monster.jpg|Monster 2012 - CD - 0602537112050 Korn Kreator Krezip L Led Zeppelin Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin.III.jpg|Led Zeppelin III 1970 - CD - 7567-81527-2 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin.IV.jpg|Led Zeppelin IV 1971 - CD - 7567-81528-2 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin, HousesHoly.jpg|Houses of the Holy 1973 - CD - 7567-82639-2 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin, Presence.jpg|Presence 1976 - CD - 7567-90329-2 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin, Outdoor.jpg|In Through the Out Door 1979 - CD - 7567-90374-2 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin, CODA.jpg|CODA 1982 - CD - 7567-92444-2 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin, Mothership.1.1.jpg|Mothership 2007 - 2CD + DVD - 8122-79961-3 Afbeelding:Led Zeppelin, CelebrationDay.1.jpg|Celebration Day 2012 - 2CD + DVD + Blue Ray - 8122-79688-1 Lenny Kravitz Level 42 Lita Ford Afbeelding:Lita Ford, Stiletto.jpg|Stiletto 1990 - CD - PD82090 Lynyrd Skynyrd M Manowar Afbeelding:Manowar, BattleHymns.jpg|Battle Hymns 1994 - CD - 7243 5 24617 2 1 Afbeelding:Manowar, Louder.jpg|Louder Than Hell 1996 - CD - GED 24925 Afbeelding:Manowar, Anthology.jpg|Manowar - Anthology 1997 - CD - VSOP CD 235 Afbeelding:Manowar, HellSteel.jpg|The Hell Of Steel 2002 - CD - 7567-80579-2 Afbeelding:Manowar, GodsOfWarLIVE.jpg|Gods of War LIVE 2007 - 2CD - MCA 01207-2 Afbeelding:Manowar, Triple.jpg|Manowar - the triple album collection 2012 - 3CD - 8122-797397-1 Marillion Afbeelding:Marillion, RealToReel.jpg|Real To Reel 1984 - CD - CD-FA 3142 / CDM 7 52021 2 Afbeelding:Marillion, ThievingMagpie.jpg|The Thieving Magpie 1988 - CD - CDS 7914632 Afbeelding:Marillion, SeasonsEnd.jpg|Seasons End 1989 - CD - CDP 7 92877 2 Afbeelding:Marillion, Brave.jpg|Brave 1994 - CD - 7243 8 28032 2 5 Afbeelding:Marillion, Essential.jpg|Marillion, essential collection 1996 - CD - 7243 8 53593 2 3 Afbeelding:Marillion, Kayleigh.jpg|Kayleigh 1996 - CD - DC 867182 Afbeelding:Marillion, SomewhereElse.jpg|Somewhere Else 2007 - CD - CD 11X Marilyn Manson Afbeelding:MarilynManson, SmellsLikeChildren.jpg|Smells Like Children 1995 - CD - IND 92641 Afbeelding:MarilynManson, MechanicalAnimals.jpg|Mechanical Animals 1998 - CD - IND 90273 Afbeelding:Marilyn Manson, MostFamousHits.1.jpg|Marilyn Manson, Most Famous Hits 2003 - DVD - 8531 Maroon 5 Afbeelding:Maroon5, SongsAboutJane.jpg|Songs About Jane 2003 - CD - 82876 52353 2 Afbeelding:Maroon5, LiveAcoustic.jpg|1.22.03. Acoustic 2004 - CD - 82876 63230 2 Martyr Afbeelding:Martyr, CircleOf8.jpg|Circle Of 8 2011 - CD - 3984 15057-2 Afbeelding:Martyr, YouAreNext.jpg|You Are Next 2016 - CD - ITTLR 16003 Mastodon Afbeelding:Mastodon, Blood Mountain.jpg|Blood Mountain 2006 - CD - 9362-44364-2 Meat Loaf Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, BatOutHell.jpg|Bat Out of Hell 1977 - CD - 463044 2 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, DeadRinger.jpg|Dead Ringer 1981 - CD - 83645 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, Midnight.jpg|Midnight at the Lost and Found 1983 - CD - 450360 2 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, HitsOutHell.jpg|The Hits Out Of Hell 1984 - CD - 450447 2 CDEPC 26156 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, BackIntoHell.jpg|Bat Out of Hell II: Back into Hell 1993 - CD - 7243 8 39067 27 / CDV2710 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, VeryBestMeatLoaf.jpg|The Very Best Of Meat Loaf 1998 - 2CD - 7243 8 46824 2 2 / CDV2868 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, HitsOutHellDVD.1.jpg|Meat Loaf, Hits Out Of Hell 2000 - DVD - 49079 9 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, HangCool.jpg|Hang Cool Teddy Bear 2010 - CD - 273 4097 Afbeelding:Meat Loaf, GuiltyPleasureTour.jpg|Meat Loaf, Guilty Pleasure Tour, live from Sydney, Australia 2012 - CD + DVD - SFMCDVD900 Megadeth Afbeelding:Megadeth, PeaceSells.jpg|Peace Sells... but Who's Buying? 1986 - CD - CDP 7 46370 2 Afbeelding:Megadeth, So Far.jpg|So Far, So Good... So What! 1988 - CD - 7 48148 2 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Countdown.jpg|Countdown to Extinction 1992 - CD - CDP 0777-79853120 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Train.jpg|Train of consequences 1994 - CD single - 7243 8 81790 2 7 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Youthanasia.jpg|Youthanasia with Hidden Treasures 1995 - CD - 7243 8 32739 2 8 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Cryptic.jpg|Cryptic Writings 1997 - CD - 7243 8 38262 2 3 Afbeelding:Megadeth, SystemFailed.jpg|The System Has Failed 2004 - CD - SANC0297 Afbeelding:Megadeth, RustinPeace.jpg|Rust in Peace 2004 - CD - 724359861920 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Cryptic04.jpg|Cryptic Writings 2004 - CD - 724359862521 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Risk.jpg|Risk 2004 - CD - 724359862224 Afbeelding:Megadeth, United.jpg|United Abominations 2007 - 2CD - RR 8029-2 Afbeelding:Big4.1.jpg|The Big 4, Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Live From Sofia, Bulgaria 2010 - DVD - 06025 275 054 6 6 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Killing.jpg|Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good! 2011 - CD - 9962300 Afbeelding:Megadeth, Dystopia.jpg|Dystopia 2016 - CD - 06025 476 041-5 (6) Metallica Afbeelding:Metallica, Kill.1.jpg|Kill 'em all 1983 - CD - 838 142-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Lightning.jpg|Ride the lightning (album) 1984 - CD - 838 140-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Master.jpg|Master of puppets 1986 - CD - 838 141-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Justice.1.jpg|And justice for all 1988 - CD - 836 062-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Metallica.jpg|Metallica The Black album 1991 - CD - 510 022-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Load.jpg|Load 1996 - CD - 8532 618-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Reload.jpg|REload 1997 - CD - 536.409-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Trash.jpg|Bay area trashers 1998 - CD - COL 154.421 Afbeelding:Metallica, Trash.1.jpg|Bay area trashers 1998 - CD - COL 154.421 Afbeelding:Metallica, Garage.jpg|Garage Inc. 1998 - 2CD - 538 351-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, S&M.jpg|S&M 1999 - 2CD - 546 797-2 Afbeelding:Metallica, Monster.jpg|Some kind of monster 2004 - CD - 9867810 Afbeelding:Metallica, Monster.dvd1.1.jpg|Some kind of monster 2004 - DVD - 55057 Afbeelding:Metallica, Videos.1.jpg|The videos 1989-2004 2006 - DVD - 0602517144484 Afbeelding:Metallica, Korea.jpg|Korea 2006 2006 - DVD - 23102006089 Afbeelding:Metallica, Death.jpg|Death magnetic 2008 - CD - 60251777266 Afbeelding:Big4.1.jpg|The Big 4, Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Live From Sofia, Bulgaria 2010 - DVD - 06025 275 054 6 6 Afbeelding:Metallica, Lulu.1.jpg|Lulu (met Lou Reed) 2011 - 2CD - 602527815978 Afbeelding:Metallica, Beyond.jpg|Beyond Magnetic 2012 - CD - 2794686 Afbeelding:Metallica, Reflections.1.jpg|Reflections 2012 - DVD - 229-6751 Afbeelding:Metallica, Halcyon.1.jpg|Metallica The Halcyon days 2012 - DVD - 229-6812 Afbeelding:Metallica, Quebec.1.jpg|Quebec Magnetic 2012 - 2DVD - 00602537220304 Afbeelding:Metallica, Never1.jpg|Through the never 2CD box 2013 - 2CD - 375144-1 Afbeelding:Metallica, Never2.1.jpg|Through the never 2DVD box 2013 - 2DVD - S87901DVD Afbeelding:Metallica, Hardwired.jpg|Hardwired... to Self-Destruct 2016 - 3CD - SDRM 00602557156317 Afbeelding:Metallica, Live.1.jpg|Metallica LIVE onbekend - DVD - 5514 Afbeelding:Metallica, Seek.1.jpg|Metallica Seek and destroy onbekend - CD + DVD - 142.585 + 161.397 Afbeelding:Metallica, SpookySatan.jpg|Spooky Satan onbekend - CD - SPOOKY 001 Mike Oldfield Molly Hatchett Mötley Crüe Afbeelding:Mötley, Feelgood.jpg|Dr. Feelgood 1989 - CD - 960 829-2 Afbeelding:Mötley, Decade.jpg|Decade of Decadence 1991 - CD - 7559-61204-2 Afbeelding:Mötley, MötleyCrüe.jpg|Mötley Crüe 1994 - CD - 7559 61531-2 Afbeelding:Mötley, Girls.jpg|Girls, Girls, Girls 2000 - CD - ESM 33 Afbeelding:Motley Crue, TheEnd.1.jpg|The End, live in Los Angeles 2016 - DVD - EREDV1254 Motörhead Afbeelding:Motörhead, 1916.jpg|1916 1991 - CD - 467 481 2 Afbeelding:Motörhead, Ace'92.jpg|Ace of Spades 1992 - CD - 291 002 Afbeelding:Motörhead, March.jpg|March ör Die 1992 - CD - 471723 2 Afbeelding:Motörhead, Sacrifice.jpg|Sacrifice 1995 - CD - SPV 085-76942 Afbeelding:Motörhead, OnParole.jpg|On Parole 1997 - CD - 7243 8 54794 2 7 Afbeelding:Motörhead, 25&Alive.1.jpg|25 & Alive, Boneshaker 2000 - CD + DVD - SPV 555-72797 DVD+CD Afbeelding:Motörhead, Best.jpg|The Best Of Motörhead 2000 - 2CD - SMEDD326 Afbeelding:Motörhead, Motörhead01.jpg|Motörhead 2001 - CD - CDWIKM 2 Afbeelding:Motörhead, Hammered.jpg|Hammered 2002 - CD - SPV 085-74062 CD Afbeelding:Motörhead, StageFright.1.jpg|Stage Fright 2005 - 2DVD - SPV 99287 2DVD Afbeelding:Motörhead, Motörizer.jpg|Motörizer 2008 - CD - SPV 91632 CD Afbeelding:Motörhead, Orgasmatron10.jpg|Orgasmatron 2010 - 2CD - 2748854 Afbeelding:Motörhead, Aftershock.jpg|Aftershock 2013 - CD - UDR 0175 CD Afbeelding:TheManyFacesOf, Motörhead.jpg|The Many Faces Of: Motörhead 2014 - 3CD - MBB7203 N Nazareth Afbeelding:Nazareth, Live.jpg|Nazareth live 1995 - CD - 10057 Afbeelding:Nazareth, Greatest.jpg|Greatest Hits 1998 - CD - 8293 Afbeelding:Nazareth, TheHits.jpg|Nazareth, the hits 2010 - CD - BR 139-1 Newsted Afbeelding:Helloween, Newsted.jpg|Heavy Metal Music 2013 - CD - CS 026-2 Nickelback Afbeelding:Nickelback, Curb.jpg|Curb 1999 - CD - RR 8440-2 Afbeelding:Nickelback, State.jpg|The State 1999 - CD - RR 8586-2 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Silver.jpg|Silver Side Up 2001 - CD - 12 084852 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Long.jpg|The Long Road 2002 - CD - 168 618 390-2 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Live.jpg|Nickelback - Live at Home 2002 - DVD - 0966-9 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Right.jpg|All the Right Reasons 2005 - CD - RR 8300-2 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Rockstar.1.jpg|Nickelback, Rockstar 2007 - CD single + DVD - RR PROMO 1019 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Video.1.jpg|Nickelback - The Ultimate Video Collection 2007 - DVD - 1686-109269 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Right.sp.jpg|All the Right Reasons, special edition 2008 - CD + DVD - RR 8300-9 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Dark.jpg|Dark Horse 2008 - CD - RR 8028-2 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Here.jpg|Here and Now 2011 - CD - RR 7709-2 Afbeelding:Nickelback, Best.jpg|The Best Of Nickelback, volume 1 2013 - CD - RR 7592-22 Afbeelding:Nickelback, NoFixedAdres.jpg|No Fixed Address 2014 - CD - 470470-7 Nightwish Nirvana O Offspring Ozzy Osbourne Afbeelding:Ozzy, JustOzzy.jpg|Just Say Ozzy 1990 - CD - 465940 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, LiveAndLoud.jpg|Live And Loud 1993 - 2CD - 473798 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Ozzmosis.jpg|Ozzmosis 1995 - CD - 481022 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Tears'95.jpg|No More Tears 1995 - CD - 481675 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Speak'95.jpg|Speak of the Devil 1995 - CD - 481679 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Ultimate'95.jpg|The Ultimate Sin 1995 - CD - 481680 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Ozzman.jpg|The Ozzman Cometh 1995 - 2CD - 487260 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Moon'95.jpg|Bark at the Moon 1995 - CD - 49064-9 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Down.jpg|Down to Earth 2001 - CD - 498474 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Tribute.jpg|Tribute 2002 - CD - 502045 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Rest.jpg|No Rest for the Wicked 2002 - CD - 502046 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Budokan.jpg|Live at Budokan 2002 - CD - 508077 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Unauthorized.1.jpg|Ozzy Osbourne, Unauthorized 2003 - DVD - WNRD 2173 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Under.jpg|Under Cover 2005 - CD + DVD - 82876 74316 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Black.jpg|Black Rain 2007 - CD - 88694101892 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Scream.jpg|Scream 2010 - CD - 88697755242 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Ozz'11.jpg|Blizzard of Ozz 2011 - CD - 88697 73818 2 Afbeelding:Ozzy, Diary.jpg|Diary of a Madman 2011 - CD - 88697 87474 2 P Pantera Afbeelding:Pantera, Cowboys.jpg|Cowboys from Hell 1990 - CD - 7567-91372-2 Afbeelding:Pantera, Vulgar.jpg|Vulgar Display of Power 1992 - CD - 7567-91758-2 Afbeelding:Pantera, FarBeyond.jpg|Far Beyond Driven 1994 - CD - 7567-92302-2 Afbeelding:Pantera, Trendkill.jpg|The Great Southern Trendkill 1996 - CD - 7559-61908-2 Afbeelding:Pantera, Reinventing.jpg|Reinventing the Steel 2000 - CD - 7559-62451-2 Pearl Jam Afbeelding:Pearl Jam, Ten.jpg|Ten 1991 - CD - 468884 9 Afbeelding:Pearl Jam, VS.jpg|VS. 1993 - CD - 474549 2 Afbeelding:Pearl Jam, Live.jpg|Pearl Jam LIVE on two legs 1998 - CD - 492859 2 Afbeelding:Pearl Jam, Binaural.jpg|Binaural 2000 - CD - EK 63665 Peter Gabriel Phil Collins Pink Afbeelding:Pink, Can'tTakeMeHome.jpg|Can't Take Me Home 2000 - CD - 73008 26062 2 Afbeelding:Pink, Missundaztood.jpg|Missundaztood 2002 - CD - 74321 9134 2 Afbeelding:Pink, TryThis.jpg|Try This speciale editie 2003 - CD + DVD- 82876 56814 2 Afbeelding:Pink, I'mNotDead.jpg|I'm Not Dead 2006 - CD - 82876803302 Afbeelding:Pink, LiveEurope06.1.jpg|P!nk - Live In Europe 2006 - DVD - 82876 84856 9 Afbeelding:Pink, LiveWembley.jpg|P!nk - Live from Wembley Arena 2007 - DVD - 88697 06386 9 Afbeelding:Pink, LiveEurope08.jpg|P!nk - Live In Europe 2008 - DVD - 88697286299 Afbeelding:Pink, Funhouse.jpg|Funhouse 2008 - CD - 88697406492 Afbeelding:Pink, GreatestHits.jpg|P!nk - greatest hits ... so far 2010 - CD - 88697 80723 2 Afbeelding:Pink, TruthAboutLove.jpg|The Truth About Love 2012 - CD - 88725452422 Pink Floyd Placebo Poison Q Queen Queens of the Stone Age Queensrÿche R Rainbow Afbeelding:Rainbow, best of.jpg|Best of Rainbow 1981 - 2CD - 800 074-2 Afbeelding:Rainbow, Pot.jpg|Pot of Gold 2002 - CD - 344 631-2 Afbeelding:Rainbow, Catch.jpg|Catch the Rainbow, the Anthology 2003 - 2CD - 065 538-2 Afbeelding:Rainbow, Classic.jpg|Rainbow classic 2009 - CD - 5515273 Afbeelding:Rainbow.jpg|Rainbow Rainbow (1975) + Rising (1976) 2012 - 2CD - 547 360-2 + 547 361-2 Afbeelding:Rainbow, rock n roll.jpg|Long Live Rock 'N' Roll 2012 (1978) - CD - 547 363-2 Afbeelding:Rainbow, Essential.jpg|Rainbow essential 2014 - CD - 5348106 Rage Against The Machine Rammstein Afbeelding:Rammstein, Herzeleid.jpg|Herzeleid 1995 - CD - 529160-2 Afbeelding:Rammstein, Sehnsucht97.jpg|Sehnsucht 1997 - CD - 537 304-2 Afbeelding:Rammstein, Sehnsucht98.jpg|Sehnsucht 1998 - CD - 557 429-2 Afbeelding:Rammstein, LiveBerlin.jpg|Live Aus Berlin 1999 - CD - 547 590-2 Afbeelding:Rammstein, LiveBerlinDVD.jpg|Live Aus Berlin 1999 - DVD - 061 071-2 Afbeelding:Rammstein, Mutter.jpg|Mutter 2001 - CD - 549 639-2 Afbeelding:Rammstein, Lichtspielhaus.jpg|Lichtspielhaus 2003 - DVD - 986 604-0 Afbeelding:Rammstein, Rosenrot.jpg|Rosenrot 2005 - CD - 987 458-8 Afbeelding:Rammstein, Volkerball.jpg|Volkerball 2006 - CD + DVD - 06025 170507-3 Afbeelding:Rammstein, LiebeFurAlle.jpg|Liebe ist für alle da 2009 - CD - 2729192 Afbeelding:Rammstein, MadeGermany.jpg|Made In Germany 2011 - CD - 0602527864280 Afbeelding:Rammstein, InAmerika.jpg|Rammstein - In Amerika 2015 - 2DVD - 0602547267641 Ramones Red Hot Chili Peppers R.E.M. Rob Zombie Afbeelding:RobZombie, Hellbilly.jpg|Hellbilly Deluxe 1998 - CD - GEFD-25212 Afbeelding:RobZombie, VenomousRat.jpg|Venomous Rat Regeneration Vendor 2013 - CD - 060253727599 Rod Stewart Rolling Stones S Sass Jordan Afbeelding:SassJordan, Racine.jpg|Racine 1992 - CD - 0777 7 45008 2 1 Afbeelding:SassJordan, Rats.jpg|Rats 1994 - CD - 7243 8 28806 2 2 Saxon Afbeelding:Saxon, EagleLandedLive.jpg|The Eagle Has Landed, live 1982 - CD - CDP 7 92737 2 Afbeelding:Saxon, Back.jpg|Back on the street 1990 - CD - VSOP CD 14 Afbeelding:Saxon, Best.jpg|Best of Saxon 1991 - CD - CDP 7 96065 2 Afbeelding:Saxon, ForeverFree.jpg|Forever Free 1992 - CD - 263 098 Afbeelding:Saxon, Denim.jpg|Denim and Leather 1996 - CD - DC 867382 Afbeelding:Saxon, Collection.jpg|Saxon, a collection of Metal 1996 - CD - 7243 8 53590 2 6 Afbeelding:Saxon, EagleLandedII.jpg|Saxon, The Eagle Has Landed, part II 1996 - 2CD - 841630 2 Afbeelding:Saxon, Saxon99.jpg|Saxon 1999 - CD - 07243 5 21295 2 2 Afbeelding:Saxon, Power99.jpg|Power & the Glory 1999 - CD - 07243 5 21303 2 0 Afbeelding:Saxon, Metalhead.jpg|Metalhead 1999 - CD - SPV 085-21502 Afbeelding:Saxon, KillingGround.jpg|Killing Ground 2001 - CD - SPV 085-72562 CD Afbeelding:Saxon, LiveLegends.1.jpg|Saxon, Live Legends 2004 - DVD - CRL 1561 NTSC Afbeelding:Saxon, RockLegends.1.jpg|Saxon, Rock Legends 2004 - DVD - REG 1780 PAL Afbeelding:Saxon, IntoLabyrintLuxe.jpg|Into the Labyrinth deluxe 2005 - CD + DVD - SPV 91710 Afbeelding:Saxon, StrongArm06.jpg|Strong Arm of the Law 2006 - CD - 00946 379322 2 3 Afbeelding:Saxon, ToHellandBack.1.jpg|To Hell And Back Again 2007 - 2DVD - SPV 99997 Afbeelding:Saxon, Warriors.jpg|Warriors of the road 2008 - CD + 2DVD - UDR 0430 Afbeelding:Saxon, Wacken1.jpg|Heavy Metal Thunder life, Eagles over Wacken box 2012 - 2CD + DVD - UDR 0100 Afbeelding:Saxon, Wacken.1.jpg|Heavy Metal Thunder life, Eagles over Wacken 2012 - DVD - UDR 0101 Afbeelding:Saxon, Manchester.jpg|St. George's day sacrifice - live in Manchester 2014 - 2CD - UDR 0310 Afbeelding:Saxon, Baptism.jpg|Baptism of Fire, the collection 1991-2009 2016 - 2CD - MCDLX 220 Scorpions Afbeelding:Scorpions, Fly.jpg|Fly to the Rainbow 1983 - CD - ND70084 Afbeelding:Scorpions, GoldBallads.jpg|Gold ballads 1987 - CD - CDP 538-7 91015 2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Savage.jpg|Savage Amusement 1988 - CD - 564-7 46704 2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Rockers.jpg|Best of Rockers 'n' Ballads 1989 - CD - CDP 566 Y-793439 2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, CrazyWorld.jpg|Crazy World 1990 - CD - 846 908-2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, HotSlow.jpg|Hot & Slow 1991 - CD - ND 75029 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Stilloving.jpg|Still loving you 1992 - CD - CDP 568-7 98732 2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Face.jpg|Face the Heat 1993 - CD - 518 280-2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, LiveBites.jpg|Live Bites 1995 - CD - 314 526 889-2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, ClassicBites.jpg|Classic Bites 2002 - CD - 586 531-2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Wind.jpg|Wind of Change 2002 - CD - 586 959-25 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Unbreakable.jpg|Unbreakable 2004 - CD - 82876 56088 2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Amazonia.1.jpg|Amazonia, live in the jungle 2008 - DVD - 88697 46168 9 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Sting.jpg|Sting in the Tail 2010 - CD - 88697 59330 2 Afbeelding:Scorpions, Comeblack.jpg|Comeblack 2011 - CD - 88697 83074 2 Sepultura Afbeelding:Sepultura, Chaos1.jpg|Chaos A.D. 1993 - CD - RR 9000-2 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Chaos1.jpg|Chaos A.D. 1996 - CD - RR 8859-2 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Roots.jpg|Roots 1996 - CD - RR 8900-2 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Bloody.jpg|Roots Bloody Roots 1996 - CD single - 016861232054 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Against.jpg|Against 1998 - CD - RR 8700 2 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Nation.1.jpg|Nation 2001 - CD - RR 8560-5 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Roorback.jpg|Roorback 2003 - CD - 5050466714725 Afbeelding:Sepultura, Tambours.1.jpg|Tamboursdubronx 2014 - DVD - EREDV1045 Simple Minds Sixx:A.M. Skid Row Skillet Slade Slash Afbeelding:Slash, WorldFire.jpg|World on Fire 2014 - CD - RR75582 016861755829 Slayer Afbeelding:Slayer, Reign.jpg|Reign in Blood 1986 - CD - 0602537352241 Afbeelding:Slayer, South.jpg|South of Heaven 1988 - CD - 0602537352265 Afbeelding:Slayer, Seasons.jpg|Seasons in the Abyss 1990 - CD - 0602537352258 Afbeelding:Slayer, Divine.jpg|Divine Intervention 1994 - CD - 74321 23677 2 Afbeelding:Slayer, Undisputed.jpg|Undisputed Attitude 1996 - CD - 0602537352289 Afbeelding:Slayer, Diabolus.jpg|Diabolus in Musica 1998 - CD - 0602537352197 Afbeelding:Slayer, Hate1.jpg|God Hates Us All 2001 - CD - 0602537352234 Afbeelding:Slayer, Christ.jpg|Christ Illusion 2006 - CD - 9362-44300-2 Afbeelding:Slayer, World.jpg|World Painted Blood 2009 - CD - 0602537330447 Afbeelding:Big4.1.jpg|The Big 4, Metallica, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Live From Sofia, Bulgaria 2010 - DVD - 06025 275 054 6 6 Slipknot Afbeelding:Slipknot, Slipknot.jpg|Slipknot 1999 - CD - RR 8655-8 Afbeelding:Slipknot, WaitBleed.jpg|Wait And Bleed 2000 - CD single - RR 2112-5 Afbeelding:Slipknot, Vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses) 2004 - CD - RR 8388-2 Afbeelding:Slipknot, 9.0Live.jpg|9.0: LIVE 2005 - 2CD - RR 8115-2 Afbeelding:Slipknot, AllHopeGone.jpg|All Hope Is Gone 2008 - CD - RR 7938-2 Afbeelding:Slipknot, AntennasHell.jpg|Antennas To Hell 2012 - CD - RR 7637-2 Soul Asylum Soundgarden Spandau Ballet Status Quo Steelpanter Steve Harris Afbeelding:Steve Harris, BritishLion.jpg|British Lion 2012 - CD - 50999 9733132 2 Stevie Ray Vaughan Afbeelding:StevieRVaughan, DoubleTrouble.jpg|Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble 1995 - CD - 481025 2 Stone Temple Pilots Sully Erna Supertramp System of a Down T Ted Nugent Testament Afbeelding:Testament, NewOrder.jpg|The New Order 1988 - CD - 7567-81849-2 Afbeelding:Testament, PracticePreach.jpg|Practice What You Preach 1989 - CD - 782 009-2 Afbeelding:Testament, Ritual.jpg|The Ritual 1992 - CD - 7567-82392-2 Afbeelding:Testament, Apocalyptic.jpg|Return to the Apocalyptic City 1993 - CD - 7567-82487-2 Afbeelding:Testament, Fillmore.jpg|Live at the Fillmore 1995 - CD - CDMFN 186 The Calling Afbeelding:The Calling, Camino Palmero.jpg|Camino Palmero 2002 - CD - 7432191610-24 The Dead Daisies Afbeelding:The Dead Daisies, Revolucion.jpg|Revolución 2015 - CD - SFM-CD-63878 The Many Faces Of ... Afbeelding:TheManyFacesOf, BlackSabbath.jpg|The Many Faces Of: Black Sabbath 2014 - 3CD - MBB7186 Afbeelding:TheManyFacesOf, Motörhead.jpg|The Many Faces Of: Motörhead 2014 - 3CD - MBB7203 The Police Thin Lizzy Afbeelding:ThinLizzy, Nightlife.jpg|Nightlife 1974 - CD - 838 029-2 Afbeelding:ThinLizzy, Fighting.jpg|Fighting 1996 - CD - 532 296-2 Afbeelding:ThinLizzy, Rockpalast.1.jpg|Thin Lizzy at Rockpalast 2004 - DVD - 3-937308-08-3 Afbeelding:ThinLizzy, MastersVaults.1.jpg|Thin Lizzy, masters from the vaults 2005 - DVD - AML 1877 Tina Turner Tom Waits Afbeelding:TomWaits, BeautifullMaladies.jpg|Beautifull Maladies 1998 - CD - 524 519-2 Tremonti Tribuut albums Afbeelding:Tribute, VanHalen2000.jpg|Tribute To Van Halen, 2000 2000 - 2CD - EDL EAG 252-2 EAGCD113 GAS 0000113EAG Twisted Sister Afbeelding:TwistedSister, HitsCuts.jpg|Big Hits and Nasty Cuts 1992 - CD - 7567-82380-2 Afbeelding:TwistedSister, Wacken'03.1.jpg|Twisted Sister - Live At Wacken: The Reunion 2005 - DVD - 82876 62524 9 U U 2 UB 40 U.D.O. Ugly Kid Joe Uriah Heep Afbeelding:Uriah Heep, LadyBlack.jpg|Lady in Black 1994 - CD - 5507302 Afbeelding:Uriah Heep, Uriah.jpg|Uriah Heep 2012 - CD - 5338392 V Vandenberg Vangelis Van Halen Afbeelding:Van Halen.jpg|Van Halen 1978 - CD - 7599-27320-2 Afbeelding:Van HalenII.jpg|Van Halen II 1979 - CD - EU: 256 616 US: 3312-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, WomenChildrenFirst.jpg|Women and Children First 1980 - CD - 7599-23415-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, FairWarning.jpg|Fair Warning 1981 - CD - US uitvoering 3540-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, FairWarning.1.jpg|Fair Warning 1981 - CD - EU uitvoering 7599-23540-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, DiverDown.jpg|Diver Down 1982 - CD - 7599-23677-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, 1984.jpg|1984 1983 - CD - 7599-23985-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, OU812.jpg|OU812 1988 - CD - 925 732-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, UnlawfulCarnal.jpg|For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge 1991 - CD - 7599-26594-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, Balance.jpg|Balance 1995 - CD - 9362-45760-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen3.jpg|Van Halen 3 1998 - CD - 9362-46662-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, RightNowRightHere.jpg|Van Halen Live, Right Here, Right Now 1993 - 2CD - 9362-45198-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, RightNowRightHereDVD.1.jpg|Van Halen Live, Right Here, Right Now 1993 - DVD - 7599-38290-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, BestOf.jpg|Van Halen Best Of, volume 1 1996 - CD - 9362-46474-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, VideoHitsVol1.1.jpg|Van Halen, Video hits, volume 1 1999 - DVD - 7599-38428-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, WomenChildrenFirst.1.jpg|Women and Children First 2000 - CD - 9362-47739-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, 1984.1.jpg|1984 2000 - CD - 9362-47741-2 Afbeelding:Tribute, VanHalen2000.jpg|Tribute To Van Halen, 2000 2000 - 2CD - EDL EAG 252-2 EAGCD113 GAS 0000113EAG Afbeelding:Van Halen, BestBothWorlds.jpg|Van Halen, Best Of Both Worlds 2004 - 2CD - 8122-76515-2 Afbeelding:Van Halen, InConcert.jpg|Van Halen in concert 2007 - 2CD - IMA 104213 Afbeelding:Van Halen, DifferentKindTruth.jpg|A Different Kind of Truth 2012 - CD - 0602527935270 Volbeat Afbeelding:Volbeat, BeyondAbove.jpg|Beyond Hell / Above Heaven 2010 - CD - 06025 27477510 Afbeelding:Volbeat, BeyondAboveLive.jpg|Volbeat, Live from Beyond Hell / Above Heaven 2011 - CD - 277571 W Whitesnake Afbeelding:Whitesnake, SaintsSinners.jpg|Saints & Sinners 1982 - CD - 0777 7 46725 2 8 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, Whitesnake.jpg|The Better Life 1987 - CD - CDP 7 46702 2 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, S.Fool.1.jpg|Fool for your loving 1989 - 7" single 006-20 3635 7 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, SlipTongue.jpg|Slip of the Tongue 1989 - CD - 9 24249-2 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, RestlessHeart.jpg|Restless Heart 1997 - CD - 7243 8 56806 2 5 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, Best of.jpg|Best of Whitesnake 2003 - CD - 7243 581245 2 1 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, Forever.jpg|Forevermore 2011 - CD - FR CD 509 Afbeelding:Whitesnake, BackBone.1.jpg|Back to the bone, live in '84 2014 - DVD - FR DVD 038 Within Temptation Afbeelding:WithinTemptation, SilentForce.jpg|The Silent Force 2004 - CD - 82876 64517-2 Afbeelding:WithinTemptation, Unforgiving.jpg|The Unforgiving 2011 - CD - 88697635892 X Y Yngwie Malmsteen Afbeelding:YngwieMalmsteen, TrialByFire.jpg|Trial By Fire Live in Leningrad 1989 - CD - 839 726-2 Afbeelding:YngwieMalmsteen, Eclipse.jpg|Eclipse 1990 - CD - 843 361-2 Z ZZ Top Afbeelding:ZZTop, Degüello.jpg|Degüello 1979 - CD - 7599-27400-2 Afbeelding:ZZTop, Eliminator.jpg|Eliminator 1983 - CD - 9 23774-2 Afbeelding:ZZTop, Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner 1985 - CD - 9 25342-2 Afbeelding:ZZTop, Recycler.jpg|Recycler 1990 - CD - 7599-26265-2 Categorie:Rock en Metal gebruikerspagina's